1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing compression-molded candy. More particularly, it relates to a process for manufacturing candy of various distinct shapes by a process which is a combination of the manufacturing process of conventional molded candy and that of depo candy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, candy is classified according to the manufacturing process thereof into molded candy and depo candy.
Firstly, molded candy is prepared by the following process.
Various raw materials used in candy mixture, such as sugar, starch syrup and the like are dissolved in a dissolving bath with water, and the resulting mixture is concentrated by heating under vacuum in a vacuum concentrator to a water content of 3% or less. Thereafter, in a cooling zone various additives, such as flavouring, colouring agent, emulsifying agent, a sour taste agent and the like, are added to the above concentrated mixture, and then this mixture passes through a batch roller and a size roller to form candy rope of suitable thickness for molding. The above rope shaped candy mixture which has passed through a size roller, is engaged to form candy with a mold of a particular shape, and then the molded candy is cooled through a cooling tunnel.
Secondly, depo candy is prepared as follows.
The candy mixture is prepared by being dissolved in a dissolving bath and then concentrated in a vacuum concentrator according to the same process as the above molded candy. but with the water content of the depo candy maintained at 4.5% or less which is higher than that of the molded candy. This is because in the event that the candy mixture is excessively concentrated, difficulty is experienced in depositing the mixture from the hopper onto the mold due to the increased viscosity of the mixture, and the above mixture does not spread out evenly on the mold. The above mixture is then passed through a tube whilst various additives are added to it and it is collected into the hopper. Candy is formed by the depositing method by which the candy mixture(in syrup form) collected in the hopper is put into the candy mold in set quantities through the nozzle of the hopper, and the formed candy is cooled and then taken out from the mold. As a result of this process, the depo candy is obtained.
Molded candy, made as above, with a water content of about 2% to 3% has low fluidity. Therefore, if the temperature falls below 80.degree. C., the molded candies are not formed clearly at the time of shaping in the mold, and if the temperature of the candy mixture is raised to prevent the above problem the problem of the deformation of the shape and pattern of the mixture occurs during the cooling process following molding. In addition to these problems, since the mixture has a comparatively high viscosity the mixture does not spread well and the manufacture of candy having distinct shapes in the mold is prevented.
Furthermore, depo candies made by putting the mixture from the hopper into the mold through a nozzle at a temperature of 140.degree. C. to 150.degree. C., have a water content of 2.2% to 4.5%, so the mixture is more fluid than molded candies, and its spreading property within the candy mold is excellent and thus it is possible to prepare candy which corresponds to the shape of the candy mold. However, there is the problem that the contents of the candy may melt or change shape easily during the distribution process due to the outer temperature or humidity due to the high ratio of water content of the candy mixture.